1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle and, in particular, to a utility vehicle including a storage space provided under a seat in order to contain baggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, an example of a utility vehicle including a storage space provided under a seat is described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0223500. In the utility vehicle, in order to avoid dust, water, or the like from the outside of the vehicle, a container having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape whose upper part is open is provided under the seat so that the inside of the container is used as the storage space. Then, the opening part of the container is covered by the sitting part of the seat in a manner of being capable of being opened and closed.
Nevertheless, in the above-mentioned utility vehicle of the conventional art, the container has been provided for each seat. This has caused a problem of high material cost or high fabrication cost in the forming of the container. Further, at the time of access to the storage space, the sitting part of the seat had to be opened and closed. This has caused a problem that the storage space cannot easily be accessed in a state of sitting on the seat.